1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a program, a method, and an image capturing system that perform processing for noise reduction on input image signals.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-022886, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
There has hitherto been known what is called space-variant gradation conversion processing, in which in order to increase the dynamic range of an image scene, gradation conversion processing is performed while varying the gradation conversion characteristics for each area of the image scene (e.g., see the Publication of Japanese Patent No. 3465226).
By performing the space-variant gradation conversion processing described above, the effect of brightening dark areas of the image scene is achieved.